


Nightingale

by ZombieJesus



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, Kira Wins AU, M/M, Mikami meets Light for the first time, Minor Character Deaths, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Smutty celebration, The ones you'd expect if Kira won, Worship, Yellow Box warehouse showdown, fanart!, plots and schemes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieJesus/pseuds/ZombieJesus
Summary: What if Light won at the Yellow Box warehouse? The showdown with Near goes a little differently thanks to Light's plotting and Mikami's quick thinking. And how should a faithful servant be rewarded? By getting closer to God, of course.





	1. Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> If you need a reminder of Near’s plan to expose Light at the warehouse in canon:  
> Near stole Mikami's death note twice. Light anticipated the first notebook swap, so Mikami’s death note was fake and the real one was stored at a bank. Near ALSO stole and replaced that real notebook with a notebook with tampered pages for the day of their meeting. During the meet-up with Light, Near banked on Mikami bringing that useless notebook and writing everyone's name but Light's when he arrived.
> 
> Things go a little differently in this AU version ;)

The fan high above them whirred a soft vortex as Light held back the laugh that had been slowly building since he’d stepped into the warehouse. He knew he’d won, even if Near and everyone else in the room didn’t quite yet. He’d carefully wound the key in this intricate clockwork bird, turned it over the years through whispers and names and plans. And now needed only to sit back, release the spring, and let his nightingale sing it's lethal song at last. A song ushering in a deity, the god of the new world, his utopia! The notes slid under the door as he stared at Near in stony silence.... _delete, delete, delete…._ and Light was filled with an aching joy, the anticipation of the crescendo to come. _Their moment of disaster is near, and their doom rushes upon them_ [1] _._

 

Near was sitting extremely still, calmly placing his finger puppets on his hand and turning each to face him. He could hear the furtive whispers of X-Kira too, but each one sounded to him as a nail in Yagami Light’s coffin. “Mikami Teru. Come in if you’d like.”

 

Light listened for the soft voice behind the door to quiet, knowing it was finally finished. _Mikami, do this well, and you will have earned your place at my side._ ButMikami did not emerge at Near’s beckoning, no. Light smiled, knowing he’d only obey the words of his God. “Don’t hide, Mikami Teru. Come in.” _Your Kami commands it._

 

Mikami pressed the death note to his chest behind the door, breathing hard and whispering to himself, “Kami….” God’s voice sliced to the core of him, confident and commandeering and divine. _I wrote them all just like you said kami, all but one name. I am God’s servant, an agent of wrath to bring punishment to wrongdoers_ [2] _._ He steadied himself and opened the heavy door, metal shrieking against metal as the light poured in behind him. He met the gaze of God for an instant, just a moment to communicate that all had been done as he instructed. That there was nothing now but the beauty of the new world ahead, and the tide of Kira’s vengeance would wash all the unrighteous sinners from this place.

 

Near spoke to the SPK and Task Force without lifting his gaze. “This man has written all our names in the fake notebook, all but one. Whoever’s name he didn’t write,” Near looked directly at Light. “That person is Kira.”

 

Light’s eyes flashed secret thanks to Mikami then turned back to Near. “Then why not have one of your people check the names?” He smiled, “You have us at a disadvantage, as we don’t know yours.”

 

Near inclined his head at Rester, and the agent pulled his gun and cautiously made his way towards Mikami, holding the gun to his head as he yanked away the death note. Rester barked harshly, “On your knees. You’re under arrest.” Mikami sunk to his knees immediately, happy to be in his rightful place in the presence of God. He didn’t protest as cold metal cuffs were looped through an exposed pipe and snapped on his wrists. Rester opened the death note after securing Mikami and flipped to the last page to scan the names. “I-I don’t understand.” He looked up at Near, waves of disbelief and then confusion passing over his face. “The only name missing here...is yours.”

 

Mikami nodded solemnly, hating the Judas words he forced himself to say to Near, although the venom behind them was real. “I thought you were a God once, Kira.” _Oh God who avenges, shine forth!_ [3]“But I couldn’t let you frame an innocent man! You’re only a murderer, a disgrace!” _Rise up, Judge of the Earth, pay back to the proud what they deserve!_ [3]

 

"Me?!" Near’s mouth fell open and he turned to Light with an angry, panicked snarl, “What kind of trick is this? Why would I switch Mikami’s notebook for a fake if I was working with him?”

 

Light screamed in triumph inside, but outwardly his face was a mask of shock. “Perhaps you meant to take the real notebook back for yourself? Told him to write everyone’s name but mine to get us both out of your way!” He stepped closer to Rester, who was slowly raising his gun at Near, all eyes now focused on the crouching white form. “Let me see, let me verify.” _Yes, let me see all your names, none of them know how the notebook takes effect. None but me and Mikami._

 

Rester shoved the book at Light, his hand shaking as he advanced on Near. A dangerous tone to his voice, “Does this mean...we’ve been working for the REAL Kira all this time? And you told Mikami to frame Yagami Light?” Rester's eyes flitted to Gevanni and Lidner but they seemed equally unsure. It was something Kira would do, hiding in plain sight, and they all knew how much Near resented not being named L's successor. 

 

Near looked around wildly, trying to understand how this had all gone so horribly wrong. “No!” He pointed at Light, finger puppets falling away, “He IS Kira, arrest him!”

 

Matsuda covered his mouth with his hand, moaning, “Does this mean we’re going to die or not?”

 

Lidner stepped away from Near, pointing her gun at him as she backed closer to Gevanni. “You're the one who has the real notebook N! Take it out now and throw it on the ground!”

 

Near gasped, scrambling back to the wall and hugging his chest. “You can’t actually BELIEVE him!”

 

Aizawa was wide-eyed, looking between Near and Light and not knowing what to think. But before he could do or say anything, he clutched his chest with a yell, falling onto his face. Mogi took a single step forward before falling to his knees, and soon after, each member of the SPK and Japanese task force had succumbed to a heart attack. Only Near was left, trembling against the wall, his eyes as large as saucers. “No….NO!” He scanned over the carnage and back up to Light who had his back turned to him.

 

Near pulled the death note from his shirt and cracked it open, hurriedly scribbling Light’s name in it and looking back up hopefully, panting with fear as Light slowly turned around with a satisfied smirk. His voice was smooth as the surface of a lake, “Did you write my name, Near?” Light’s fingers threaded gently through Mikami’s hair, and the nightingale sighed and sang the last name to him. _Well done Mikami._

 

Light walked over to Near, squatting down in front of him and taking the notebook from his shaking hands. _Such a pathetic copy of your mentor. You are no L._ A whisper, “Did you really think I didn’t see through your plan from the start? This...” He stood up, looking down his nose at Near dispassionately as he held the black book. “...is no more real than the fake you swapped it with.” The smile Light had held inside for so long spread across his face at last, “Nate River.” Light opened his watch and pricked his finger for a drop of blood, scrawling the name onto the small blank place Light had reserved for him. _A place of honor, just for you._ He’d written the rest of the names quickly while the others were distracted, but he took his time with this one, forming each tiny letter perfectly in his own blood.

 

But he didn’t get to finish before Near hissed at him, “Kira, you’ll never win.” He pulled a switchblade from his pocket and snapped it open, plunging it into Light’s leg and twisting.

 

Light gasped and stumbled back, looking down in shock at the knife jutting from his leg. He raised narrowed eyes again, his face twisted into pure fury. _Vengeance is mine, and I will repay_ [1]. Light pulled his gun and shot Near in the head at point blank range, the kickback making his knees buckle. He fell to the ground with a groan, looking up at Mikami still shackled to the pipe.

 

“KAMI!!!” Mikami struggled in the handcuffs, frantically trying to get to Light. He felt the metal biting deeply into his wrists but the pain didn’t register against the horror of seeing God suffering and needing him.

 

Light breathed slow and evenly, knowing better than to yank the knife out, and tried to stay calm. “Mikami, be still.” He shoved the throbbing pain to the back of his mind, crawling over to Rester’s body.

 

Mikami whimpered as Light’s blood left a crimson streak behind him, and struggled harder even though it meant defying God’s words. 

 

Light dug through Rester’s pockets until he found the handcuff keys and his cell phone. “Mikami listen to me. You've got to get out of here.” He removed his shirt, pulling it off quickly. “I’m going to call the police and they’ll show up right away.” He unlocked Mikami’s handcuffs and then tied his shirt around his leg like a tourniquet to stem the bleeding. "If they catch you....'

 

“I can’t leave you Kami!” Mikami’s wide eyes filled with sympathy at the pained looked on Light’s face, then darkened to hatred as he gazed upon Near’s body in the corner. “No, I have to stay, to make sure you’ll be ok until help comes.”

 

Light winced as he pulled the makeshift tourniquet tighter on his leg, but the blood was flowing fast now, his vision blurring. He felt Mikami’s strong arms around him, supporting him and taking the phone to dial for help. Light smiled up at those sparkling green eyes, glistening with tears as the other man spoke emphatically into the phone, and whispered, “Well done, my good and faithful servant. Save yourself, God commands it.”

 

Then all was dark.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Deuteronomy 32:35  
> [2] Romans 13:4  
> [3] Psalms 94:1-2  
> 


	2. Limbo

Light came to in a cold dim room, the silence occasionally punctuated by metallic beeps. _I’m alive, in a hospital! Mikami saved me!_ He felt his leg, it was sore but had been stitched and bandaged, and all sensation and movement appeared present. The room was overflowing with flowers and pink heart balloons, _likely Misa’s doing_ , Light thought with a sigh. He struggled to sit up, thirstier than he could ever remember-- for water, yes, but also for knowledge as to what had transpired after the warehouse. A familiar sleeping form was slumped over his bed and Light touched their shoulder gently. “Mom?”

 

Sachiko raised her head, blinking blearily at Light. She smiled with relief, touching Light’s forehead in a mother’s way. “Light, you’re awake!”

 

Light took her hand, squeezing it. “Mom, what happened? Where's Misa?”

 

Tears sprang to Sachiko’s eyes and she held Light’s hand to her cheek, “Oh Light, I...don't know everything so I’ll let the police tell you." Her face fell, thinking of the awful events and how shaken Light would be when he remembered it all. "They’re here too, waiting for you to wake up. Misa’s on a job but she made me promise to call the moment you woke up.”

 

Light tried to give her a reassuring smile, tempered with expected gravity. “That can wait. How long have I been out?”

 

“Only a day, but long enough for me to worry! They had to give you blood but said you’ll be fine once you’ve rested a few days.” She kissed his cheek gently. "Let me go tell the nurse you’re up." She hurried out of the room, returning shortly with the nurse and doctor, as well as two police investigators.

 

The police hung back until the medical team had checked over Light and made their notes, giving him water and a painkiller, then taking their leave. An older man in a suit flashed his badge at Light while the younger one escorted Sachiko out of the room, promising they wouldn’t be long. “Yagami Light? I’m Sargeant Sato and this is Lieutenant Watanabe from the Tokyo Police. We’ve been in touch with INTERPOL and need to ask you some questions about what happened yesterday.”

 

Light nodded and answered their questions calmly one by one, explaining that Near and the SPK had invited his team to meet at that warehouse. That Near had actually been Kira and had killed each of the people in that room until Light was able to shoot and stop him. Expressed his regret that he hadn’t been quick enough to save everyone, and how he'd been stabbed in the process. Light paused as he saw the two officers looking at each other. “What is it?”

 

“Your story aligns with the other sole witness, Mikami Teru, who said he found you at the scene and called the police. He claims to have heard a gunshot while driving in the area.”

 

Light’s heart sank, but he also felt a stab of pride in his servant. He’d commanded Mikami to flee but it seemed he hadn’t, had stayed by Light’s side until help had arrived. He only hoped that Mikami had kept his silence, but as a prosecutor, Light knew that he was ideally suited to answering the police's questions. Light tried to feign nonchalance, “And this person, where are they now?”

 

“After he gave his statement, he was released. Although we told him to stay in the area as the investigation proceeds. Same goes for you.”

 

“Of course.” Light let out a small breath but held in any display of relief. Everyone who knew of the notebook or of Mikami’s role was dead. Everyone who stood in his way was finally dead. Light thought about the fake notebooks with a pang of anxiety--had Mikami disposed of them before the police came? Fake or not, Light didn't even want a hint of how Kira might operate to be known, but these officers hadn't brought it up.

 

The two officers stood up and headed to the door. “We’ll let you rest now. The remaining questions can wait until you are recovered and can come down to the station.” The older one paused, turning around briefly, “If that was truly Kira, the world owes you an enormous debt of gratitude. Those men and women won’t have died in vain.”

 

 _No, not in vain. They died in defiance._ Light leaned back on his pillows, nodding in agreement. “Their sacrifice won’t be forgotten.”  _They defied God._

 

In the moments before his mother came back into the room, Light noticed a flower arrangement that was different from the others. A white Easter lily in a simple ceramic pot. _A symbol of resurrection, native to Ryukyu Islands._ Light took the note taped to the vase and unfolded it. It simply read, “Hebrews 10:16-17” but the paper was from a hotel, the Park Hyatt. Light opened the drawer by his bedside and found a Christian Bible among other religious texts left by the chaplains, thumbing to the passage mentioned in the card:

 

“ _This is the covenant that I will make with you after those days, declares the Lord: I will put my laws on their hearts, and write them on their mind. I will remember their sins and lawless deeds no more.”_

 

Light smiled to himself as he read it, knowing his servant would keep his silence and protect him, would ever uphold Kira’s justice. _You did it._  But he had expected no less of Mikami. When his mother came back into the room and saw him holding the bible, she gave him a puzzled look. “Are you taking comfort in religion, Light?”

 

Light shut the book, placing it back in the drawer. “Yes mother, much comfort.”

 


	3. Utopia

Although the hospital discharged him the next day, it was several more before Light felt strong enough and that it was safe enough to go to the Park Hyatt. He’d deduced that the verse on the card was chosen not only for its meaning but also as a coded message of where to find Mikami, and now stood in front of room 1617 on the 10th floor of the hotel. It was late at night and the hall was deserted when he lightly rapped on the door. It opened immediately.

 

“Kami….please, come in.” Mikami kept his eyes downcast and his voice barely above a whisper as he stepped aside to let Light enter. As soon as he had shut the door, Mikami fell to his knees at Light’s feet, tears threatening to spring forth. “I’m so glad you received my message, so honored you would visit me.” It felt impudent to speak to God without prompting but Mikami couldn’t contain his abject joy. Being alone in the presence of such power was overwhelming, and his body radiated with elation. 

 

“Lift your eyes Mikami. Gaze upon me.” Light caressed Mikami’s face, gently directing his eyes upward. He smiled down at him, genuine appreciation there. “I’ve come to thank you.”

 

Mikami saw the heavens in Light’s amber eyes, heard trumpets and the songs of angels in his mind. He felt a rapturous thrill that not only had he served God well, he was being acknowledged and thanked! His mouth fell open as he stared, all words seemed entirely inadequate to express the intense emotions consuming him. To speak seemed to make a mockery of all that could never be voiced.

 

“Stand beside me, Mikami, you have earned that right.” Light held out a hand but Mikami only gazed at it in wide-eyed amazement. Light tilted his head, confused at Mikami’s reaction. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I...I…” The tears he’d been holding back flowed freely now, and he grasped Light’s hand to kiss it reverently. Full of humility, “I am unworthy Kami! I am like a worm before your brilliance.”

 

Light laughed softly. “Nonsense. You are no worm. You are my beautiful bird that sings secrets to me.” He stroked Mikami’s silky black hair, letting the other man lean into his touch. “That saved me.”

 

“Oh Kami...” Mikami gasped softly at the praise and turned Light’s hand over, kissing excitedly along his palm. “I am honored, so very honored.”

 

Light smiled down at him, amused at seeing his servant so uncomposed. “A bird that perhaps could offer me a seat?”

 

“Yes of course! Forgive my rudeness.” Mikami grimaced at his lapse, standing at last and directing Light to an overstuffed chair. He knelt at Light’s feet again, gazing up in unabashed devotion, but another feeling was making itself apparent. Since the moment God had touched him, he’d been achingly hard, and he throbbed in his pants as he took in the perfection above him. He tried now to push those thoughts and desires from his mind, as surely God would be offended, but his body was not so compliant.

 

“We should drink to our victory Mikami. To our triumph over the evil that would try to stop Kira.”

 

“Yes Kami!” He hesitated, knowing he’d be unable to hide the bulge in his pants if he stood now. But the only thing worse than that embarrassment would be disobeying God. So he stood up quickly, trying to hide himself as he took two flutes and filled them with champagne he’d been hopefully saving for just this occasion. He poured slowly, trying to let the situation resolve, but it was only getting worse as he felt those divine eyes boring into him, seemingly peering into his soul. He heaved a breath and turned around, taking the drink to Light with eyes again downcast, this time in shame.

 

Light smiled at his servant’s embarrassment, but it was nothing to him. Instead he held his glass up, “To the birds of the heavens, for they will tell you.”

 

Mikami blushed and clinked his glass to Light’s, waiting for his God to drink first before sipping some himself. He drank nervously, and in an instant it was gone.

 

“Bring the bottle over Mikami. Have some more.” Light tilted his head and gave Mikami a sultry look, “I don’t plan to go home tonight.”

 

Mikami’s guts were in knots at those words, but he didn’t want to jump to any conclusions. “Yes Kami, I will sleep on the floor so you can have the bed.” Instead he went back to the bar to get the bottle. But he soon felt strong hands wrapping around his waist, slowly stroking up his chest. He froze, breathing halted as his heart beat wildly.

 

“You seem to have misunderstood.” Light whispered in Mikami’s ear, breathing against his neck as he felt the man begin to tremble under his fingers. “I mean to reward you in the way you desire.” Light’s hand traveled lower down Mikami’s stomach, toying with the waist of his pants. “The way we both desire.”

 

Mikami moaned softly, fearing now he’d double over or faint he felt so dizzy. _God’s hands are upon me!_ “Kami...that would be my dearest wish.” He slowly turned around to face Light, feeling bolder now. “To give God pleasure.” He took his glasses off, he didn’t need them when he was this close to God. “May I...may I kiss—“

 

But Light cut him off, pushing his hands into Mikami’s hair and kissing him softly at first, then deeper, more passionately as his own desire grew. This lust for Mikami was intermingled with his feelings of victory, of his ascension as god of the new world, and it was so very delicious, so sweet and pure. He wanted to revel in it with the only person who’d understand, the one who’d stand by his side now and until the end.

 

Mikami moaned into Light’s mouth as he felt himself being undressed, his shirt being ripped open, his pants roughly pushed down. He hesitantly reached for Light’s clothes and undid each button and zipper so carefully, kissing him as if this was the first air he’d ever had fill his lungs. _I will be made complete now, unworthy as I am, but God wants me! He has accepted me!_  He pulled back, disbelieving what was happening, and gazed at Light’s exposed chest. “You’re so beautiful.” He smiled up at Light as anxious fingers brushed over smooth skin, “I can't believe it. That you’d want me.”

 

“Believe it Mikami.” Light pushed Mikami’s shirt from his shoulders, shrugging his own away and stepping out of his pants. “Or shall I prove it to you?” He bent to lick and suck at Mikami’s neck while playing with a nipple, forcing a whine from his lips. “Who else could have delivered me my kingdom?”

 

Mikami let his head fall back as Light pushed him against the bar, exposing his neck to that mouth hungry, somehow, for him. He panted, “Just...the beginning. I’ll deliver the whole world to you...Kami.” Mikami’s hands tangled in Light’s hair, and he was smiling with bliss, but it struck him this was all wrong! No, he should be pleasing God, not the other way around. His fingers trailed down that defined stomach, lower until he brushed against the hardness in Light’s boxers. “May I touch you God?” _Oh please…_

 

Light raised his head and nodded, but added, “Let’s move it to the bed.” The hotel room’s bed was just behind them, and Mikami took his hand and led him to it. Light lay down and pulled Mikami closer. He looked to the stitched cut on his thigh, pointing it out so Mikami would know to be careful. Wistfully, “It seems even a god can bleed.”

 

Mikami’s face darkened as he remembered the awful sinner that had hurt such perfection, caused pain to the person he loved more dearly than himself. “I’ll never forget when you shot him Kami. I shall personally see to it that all your enemies suffer a similar fate.” He bent down over Light’s leg and carefully kissed near to but not on the healing cut, wiping his face as the tears pricked his eyes again.

 

Light touched Mikami’s cheek, catching a tear. “No tears tonight, Mikami. Never again.” He pushed his boxers down, tossing them away. “We won.”

 

Mikami bit his lip to hold in the embarrassing noises he felt compelled to make, and lowered his head again to tenderly kiss higher up Light’s thigh, waiting for his God to stop him. When that didn’t happen, he lifted his eyes to meet Light’s before extending his tongue and licking all the way up that beautiful cock.

 

Light exhaled hard, breathing, “Yes….” He threaded fingers into Mikami’s hair and guided him closer until he was engulfed by that worshipful mouth, rocking his hips up to meet it. He sighed at Mikami’s excited noises, loving the feeling of being truly _everything_ to this person. Above humanity, above morality, just an ideal like the ephemeral notion of Truth or Beauty. But made flesh for him, made real. And Mikami’s tongue was so skillful, darting around the head, sucking the precum as it flowed like nectar for him, bobbing deeply as far as he could. “Ahh...if this is what it is to be worshipped by you, I need you to pray to Kira every night.”

 

A tremor worked its way through Mikami’s body and he whined around Light’s cock, voicing his ultimate approval. “Yes Kami! Nothing would make me happier!”

 

Light felt close, and he didn’t want to come like this, not yet. He pulled out of Mikami’s mouth, holding the other man back.

 

“Oh no...have I done something--”

 

Light shook his head with a smirking but intense look on his face. “Lube, Mikami. Give it to me.”

 

Mikami shuddered at the command, and reached into the nightstand and took the bottle, handing it to Light. He’d only ever thought to use it for jacking off to thoughts of Kira, but this was beyond his wildest expectations. “Yes, take my body Kami! Let me please you in whatever way I can.”

 

Light maneuvered Mikami so he was laying on his back, and sat back on his knees to gaze down at his servant. He smoothed some lube on his fingers and cock, pressing a digit against Mikami’s entrance. “Will you open yourself to me, Mikami?”

 

Mikami spread his legs wider, as wide as possible, nodding quickly. He groaned as Light pressed a finger inside him and moved it in and out slowly, then added another. “Oh...I don’t deserve this Kami.” He pushed down onto Light’s fingers with a grin, “But who am I to refuse divine blessings?” He licked his hand and started to stroke himself, lips parted as he watched Light intently.

 

Light smirked at that, seeing Mikami finally getting comfortable enjoying himself. He scissored his fingers a moment, watching the other man trembling beneath him, then removed them and positioned his cock there instead. “Are you ready to know God?” He scooted forward and leaned over Mikami, staring into his eyes. When Mikami nodded again, Light pushed in slowly, an inch at a time, watching all the complicated emotions play on Mikami’s face. Adoration, rapture, amazement, pleasure, excitement, devotion. Light soaked each one up as he pressed in all the way, lowering his mouth to meet Mikami’s as he started to move.

 

Mikami stilled his hand, but it was too late. Having his God inside him, kissing him, it was too overwhelming and he clenched forward as he came, gasping into Light’s mouth. His existence blurred away towards an unbearable lightness, and he was floating and ascending with Kira, accepted and desired and beloved. His Kami kissed him through it, pounding him faster and harder until he felt Light shudder on top of him, felt his release warm him from the inside. He stroked God’s back, embracing him and holding him close as tiny droplets of sweat touched him, anointed him like holy water. He blinked up at the ceiling as he tried to grapple with this reality, the incredible luck of knowing this divine being so intimately, of being so close to God. “Kami….thank you…” It was more of a reward that he ever would have dreamed, and he’d treasure the memory and relive it for the rest of his days.

 

Light breathed deeply and rolled to his side, brushing the sweaty hair from Mikami’s emerald eyes. “Mikami, we must be patient and wait until it is safe to resurrect Kira’s justice once more. The world will believe Kira is dead, and for a time, we shall let them believe it.”

 

That pained Mikami to hear but he understood perfectly. They needed time for suspicion to pass, for Light to be in the clear completely. “Yes, we must wait until it is safe. But…” Mikami looked into Light’s eyes, “Shall you still wish to see me, Kami? Have I pleased you?” Mikami ached thinking he would be seperated from Light for...months...years? He would wait but it would be a hellish torture in the cold shadow of memory after this.

 

“Of course.” Light smiled wide, and the sun shone brightly, obliterating all Mikami’s worries. “You are my beloved,” He kissed Mikami gently, knowing such rare devotion couldn’t be bought or coerced or replicated. It was unique, as he was unique. _My nightingale._ “And with you I am well pleased [1].”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Luke 3:22
> 
>  Art by Akirafoudou (https://akirafoudou.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm on tumblr: [kiranatrix](https://kiranatrix.tumblr.com)


End file.
